


Disposable

by HalfASlug



Series: Adventures of the Almost Immortal Space Girlfriends [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny thinks about her place in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposable

Jenny woke up, already fully alert, but burrowed into her pillow anyway. She could blame it on picking up bad habits from living with humans, but really it was because she was too cosy to do anything else.

It was one of many things she did now that she was never supposed to. After all, she had been born with a purpose. Nowadays, that was all redundant and she could waste her time having lie-ins, going for walks and even recreational baking.

Ironically, it was these things, these pointless little activities, that made her life worth living. Rather than being the team member she was born to be, fulfilling her destiny by laying down her life as another statistic to be remembered by the survivors, she was ambling through her life, doing whatever she pleased.

It could be argued that she was more disposable now than she had been before, but it never felt that way. Back on Messaline they were programmed to think they were each an integral part of the group, but now that she’d seen more of universe, Jenny knew the truth.

An arm tightened around her middle and she heard Clara grumble in her sleep. 

The truth was, she thought as she snuggled back into the warm mass behind her and kissed the hand hanging over her waist, these days she would be truly missed if anything happened to her. These days, she was loved by Clara Oswald, and that made her important than any mission ever could.


End file.
